Bunnie Rabbot
Bunnie Rabbot is the secondary female character in the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon, the primary being Sally Acorn. She is one of few Robotizisation victims who didn't become one of Robotnik's mindless servants. She possesses enhanced strength in the parts of her body that have been Robotizised. Bunnie speaks with a cowgirl accent (sort of in a similar style to X-Men's Rogue when it comes to talking). She was voiced by the late Christine Cavanaugh, who also voiced Chuckie Finster, Gosalyn Mallard, and Oblina. History SatAM Archie Pre-Super Genesis Wave Bunnie was born in the Southern Baronies and raised by her Uncle Beauregard and Aunt Lulumae, since Bunnie's parents were both killed during the Great War. Bunnie spent many happy years with her family, until her uncle made claims that Bunnie's parents died as traitors. Refusing to believe her uncle, Bunnie ran away from home and wound up working on a farm near the Kingdom of Acorn's boarders. Bunnie would eventually get caught up in the war against Doctor Ivo Robotnik after being saved by Sonic the Hedgehog and Rotor the Walrus from a mobile Roboticizer that had partially Roboticized her. Bunnie was taken to Knothole Village where she immediately offered her services to Princess Sally Acorn and became a member of the Knothole Freedom Fighters after demonstrating the incredible new abilities she gained from receiving her cybernetics. Later, during the First Robotnik War, Bunnie was forced the fight a Roboticized Sonic and prevent him from destroying Knothole. Rotor had previously installed some enchantments into Bunnie's robotic limbs (such as the ability to fly and shoot energy beams) which allowed her to stand a better chance against Mecha Sonic in battle. Although Bunnie wasn't able the defeat Mecha Sonic, she was able to weaken the robot just enough for a Roboticized Knuckles to take him down. When the First Robotnik War came to it's end, Bunnie's cybernetics could no longer function properly with her central nervous system, and she was given the option to upgrade them at the cost of possibly regaining her organic limbs again in the future. After talking it over with her friend and love interest Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie agreed to go through with the life-saving upgrade. Later, Antoine seemingly puts an end to his romance with Bunnie in favor of pursuing the attention of Sally Acorn, leaving Bunnie heartbroken. Despite the break up, Bunnie continued to work as a Freedom Fighter, helping Sonic and the others in stopping Dr. Eggman's plan to nuke three major locations on Mobius by single-handedly sinking the villain's battleship. Eventually, Bunnie is reunited with Antoine after it was discovered that their relationship was actually ended by Patch; Antoine's evil counterpart from an alternate universe, and later the two finally married. While flying over Sand Blast City, Bunnie suddenly falls from the sky and is captured by a chapter of Dr. Eggman's Dark Egg Legion. However, Bunnie is surprised to learn that the leader of this chapter is her Uncle Beauregard. The two happily embrace and share stories of their time apart before Beauregard informs Bunnie that the oil rig their stationed at has been coming under constant attack, putting the chapter's lives in danger. Not wanting to see loved ones hurt, Bunnie decides to defend the chapter from their attackers. When Sonic and the local Freedom Fighters appear to take control of the oil rig from the Dark Egg Legion, Bunnie was forced to fight Sonic to protect the chapter. But knowing neither side will stop fighting for control of the area, Bunnie and Sonic use the battle to destroy the oil rig, leaving nothing to fight over. Beauregard was furious at Bunnie for what she'd done, as the chapter would now be in danger of Eggman's wrath. Bunnie responded by saying that Beauregard and his allies shouldn't of gotten involved with Eggman in the first place. Acknowledging that they'll both have to confront each other in battle at some point, Bunnie and her uncle parted ways. Despite the odds, Bunnie's robotic limbs were eventually reverted back into flesh and blood, much to her delight. However, Bunnie began to miss the advantages of having cybernetics, and after witnessing the horror of her husband almost being killed on a mission, a saddened Bunnie departed from the Freedom Fighters to meet with her uncle again. Post-Super Genesis Wave Bunnie was once an ordinary southern belle with hopes of becoming a hairdresser and eventually getting married. However, her life was changed forever after sustaining critical injuries during Dr. Eggman's takeover of Mobotropolis. With Bunnie expected to live for only a couple of more hours, Professor Charles the Hedgehog was forced to use his experimental Roboticizer on Bunnie's mangled limbs in order to save her life. Bunnie spent her recovery in Knothole Village learning how to walk with her new robotic legs, which was a painful and embarrassing experience for her. But finding encouragement in the form of Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie didn't give up in regaining her mobility and after recovering she joined the Freedom Fighters. Bunnie put her cybernetics to good use fighting the Eggman Empire, but over time Eggman's technology became more advanced which caused Tails and Rotor to design some new upgraded cybernetics for her, though the modifications done to Bunnie would probably make her partial Roboticization permanent. Despite the consequences, Bunnie agreed to the upgrades and afterwards gained new abilities from them to use in and out of battle. Eventually, Bunnie got married to her long time friend and love intrest Antoine, but rather than settle down, Bunnie and her husband continues to fight alongside the other Freedom Fighters against the Eggman Empire. Gallery Images Bunnie Rabbot and Sally Acorn by ketari.jpg Dulcy, Bunnie and Sally.jpg|Dulcy, Bunnie and Sally Acorn. SallyhugsBunnie.png|Sally giving Bunnie a hug. Bunnie_Deroboticized.jpg|De-Roboticized F59hBr.jpg Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Rescuers Category:Teenagers Category:Protectors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Adventurers Category:Loyal Category:Vigilante Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Honest Category:Bond Creator Category:Selfless Category:Famous Category:Pure Good Category:Orphans Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Related to Villain Category:Tragic Category:Amazons Category:Global Protection Category:Superheroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Inconclusive Category:Lawful Good Category:Wise Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Creation